Lo Lograre
by Ab-Aeternum
Summary: Sakura Haruno tenía un sueño, solo uno… convertirse en médico. El estudio y el esfuerzo es todo lo que ha conocido. ¿Lograra sus objetivos?¿Acaso encontrara algo que no buscaba, pero que sin lo cual ya no podrá seguir? Aquella escuela, ¿es la de sus sueños o la de sus pesadillas?
1. Prólogo

_Aclaracion: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Prólogo.

Sakura Haruno tenía un sueño, solo uno… convertirse en médico. Al morir su padre de una enfermedad tratable pero costosa, y al ver llorar a su madre por la perdida, se prometió a si misma aportar con un pequeño grano de arena, para que aquello no se repitiera. Tenía solo 4 años.

Por eso se dedicó a estudiar con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar que a temprana edad demostró poseer un intelecto más desarrollado que los otros niños de su edad. Pero tras la muerte de su progenitor, la situación económica en la que quedaron ella y su madre no le permitió acceder a alguna institución para sacarle provecho a su brillante mente. Eso no le importaba mucho, porque estaba segura que paso a paso conseguiría su meta, por lo que se conformaba con la educación pública.

Primaria y secundaria pasaron sin mucha relevancia, de hecho ella aprendía más en su santuario (la biblioteca) que en la escuela. Y con los chicos… en ese sentido las hormonas la atacaron obligándola a interesarse en los ellos, pero tras darse cuenta de lo tarados he infantiles que eran, siguió centrándose en estudiar.

Con 15 años tenía sola una institución en la mira, Konoha College, una de las más prestigiosas, que contaba con preparatoria de la cual solo los mejores ingresaban a la universidad con el mismo nombre. Además a dicha universidad también podían ingresar desde otros establecimientos, claro que por ser una de las mejores, de igual forma era bastante costosa. Pero, y para suerte de Sakura, tenía un programa de integración, con el cual al poseer excelentes calificaciones pero no los recursos necesarios, se les brindaba educación con todo pagado, uniforme, alimentación, matriculas, etc.

Así, Sakura tras haber rendido el examen de ingreso, espera con ansias los resultados, los cuales le podrían cambiar la vida, y en unos años más a su madre; quería ayudarla, apoyarla, tal como ella lo había hecho todos esos años. Y aunque la iba a dejar sola ya tendría que vivir en los dormitorios de la escuela, estaba ansiosa por comenzar su nueva aventura, a la que podría llamar vida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

· Casa de Sakura:

Mama: -¡Sakura! Ven baja pronto, llego la carta de la escuela.

Sakura: (corriendo, rodando escaleras abajo) – ¡Enserio! ¡Ábrela, ábrela!, no mejor no, si, no, lo hago yo, no mejor tu… AHHHH PUM (golpe)

Mama: - Ay hijita tan torpe como siempre… Ven a abrirla tu misma, después de todo son tus logros cariño. Sea cual sea el resultado yo estaré contigo cielo, y sabes que eres mi orgullo y lo más importante para mí.

Sakura: (respirando hondo)- De acuerdo…

Sakura cierra los ojos y rasga el sobre de una sola vez, lo desdobla aun sin ver. Primero abre su ojo izquierdo y de pronto el derecho, quedando atónita al ver lo escrito en el dichoso papel. Poco a poco las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Sakura: -Mama, yo…yo… (Susurra, con la garganta apretada).

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

===== **comentarios? sugerencias?**


	2. Encuentro

_Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Domingo en la tarde…

-_Sakura lleva esto, Sakura esto otro, ¿llevas tu ropa interior? ¡Maldita Sea!_\- maldecía interiormente la peli rosa al recordar cómo se puso su madre al preparar su maleta para partir.

Pero bueno, al fin se encontraba frente al que sería su nuevo hogar en los próximos años. Así que tras admirar la bella infraestructura, que era prácticamente un castillo, dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior.

Tenía que hablar con la directora en primer lugar, como salía en la carta que recibió, para hablar acerca de su bono de mantención, su uniforme, entre otras cosas, así que sin más, comenzó a buscar la oficina de dirección.

Iba tan distraída viendo el pequeño mapa que tenia del edificio, que de por si era bastante mala en ello, que no vio el cuerpo que se hallaba de espaldas frente a ella, hasta que sintió la colisión.

-¡_Hey estúpida fíjate por donde caminas!_\- vocifero una voz femenina frente a ella. -_¿Qué acaso no oyes?- _prosiguió al no obtener respuesta.-_ Además creo que te equivocaste de lugar, porque tu ropa parece sacada de la basura. Jaja…-_ pero su risa fue cortada por una voz grave, masculina, que logro que la peli rosa se estremeciera imperceptiblemente.

-_Basta Karin- _y dirigiéndose a una Sakura que comenzaba a incorporándose- _¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?- _mientras le tendía la mano.

Levanto la mirada, la cual se encontraba oculta instantes atrás por su flequillo, y vio al hombre más atractivo que haya visto. Aquella cara indiferente con rasgos tan perfectos, un cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, y esos ojos, ohhhh sus ojos eran dos pozos oscuros, los cuales podría quedarse mirando durante horas. Pude percibir una tenue luz de preocupación en ellos, para luego ampliarse un poco, denotando sorpresa.

Y es que aquel joven jamás había visto algo así; una piel blanca y perfecta, un adorable rosa en las mejillas, una cara con facciones tan femeninas y delicadas, un pelo largo, sedoso, que desprendía una aroma tan delicioso que tuvo que contenerse para no enredar sus dedos y enterrar su nariz en él. Todo eso, que giraba en torno a unos ojos verdes, el verde más hermoso que haya existido.

Ninguno de los dos sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, y no les importaba; ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que aún seguían tomados de las manos hasta que una claramente fastidiada Karin tosió, demandando atención y rompiendo el mágico ambiente.

Sakura reacciono alejando su mano rápidamente, a pesar que sensación de sus manos juntas persistía. Su sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado y se precipito a tomar su maleta y bolso, preparándose para la huida.

-_¡Lo… lo siento mucho! No me fije por donde iba e…en verdad lo lamento yo no, yo no quería…-_ dijo una muy nerviosa Sakura.

_-Tranquila, sé que fue sin intención no tienes por qué preocuparte, lo importante es que tu estas bien. Por cierto mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha- _dijo el peli negro, añadiendo una pequeña sonrisa.- _Eres nueva acá ¿cierto?- _pregunto mientras se inclinaba a recoger el mapa del suelo, para luego entregárselo a su dueña.

-_Ehhh si, acabo de llegar, estaba buscando la oficina de la dirección, pero soy horrible orientándome, y luego pues… choque contigo jeje- _dejando escapar una risita nerviosa. -_¡Ah! por cierto, soy Sakura Haruno – _dedicando una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Itachiiiii- _dijo una voz melosa y falsa. –_Vámonos los demás nos esperan- _y la dueña de aquella voz se cuelga del brazo del moreno.

-_Lo siento Karin, pero ayudare a Sakura a llegar a la oficina, y luego si ella quiere, la llevare para mostrarle el lugar.-_Dijo Itachi soltándose de la molesta peli roja para interrogar con la mirada a la otra chica.

-_¿Eh? Mmm claro, si no es mucha molestia- _respondió algo incomoda.

Karin, quien era testigo que este extraño ambiente que se formaba entre la chica nueva y unos de los chicos más populares, dejándola a ella completamente ignorada, se fue echando y murmurando insultos por el pasillo hasta que desapareció de la vista de los otros dos.

-_¿Estás seguro que esto está bien? No quisiera que tuvieras problemas con tu novia._

_-¿Novia? Jajajaja ella no es mi novia es solo una conocida, aunque entiendo que hayas pensado eso, ella coquetea con todo el mundo y le encanta llamar la atención. No es mi persona favorita sinceramente.- _dijo el peli negro, zanjando el tema, aun conservando su expresión indiferente.

Itachi se ofreció a llevar la maleta de Sakura, la cual acepto a regañadientes. Y ambos se dirigieron a la oficina.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Durante el camino, se sumergieron en un silencio total. Pero sorprendentemente era cómodo, permitiéndoles analizarse mutuamente.

El chico descubrió que Sakura no era como el resto de las chicas; si bien había un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, no se ponía nerviosa ni intentaba llamar su atención, no es como si la necesitara porque quisiera o no la tenía, simplemente caminaba junto a él con tranquilidad. Y pensó que aquella chica ni siquiera se deba cuenta de lo bonita que era, y, para bien o para mal, el si lo hacía.

Por otro lado, Sakura descubrió que Itachi no utilizaba su atractivo para tener a las mujeres a sus pies, ellas se postraban solas, y se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquellas mujeres se comportaran así, mientras las observaba intentar desesperadamente llamar la atención del azabache, cuando ambos atravesaban el hermoso patio central con una gran fuente del edificio. Además, lo que más la fascino fue que, a pesar de no mostrar ni hacer gestos o expresiones con su rostro, en aquellos ojos negros se reflejaban las emociones del peli negro.

Pudo observar, como pequeños cambios de luz, rastros de humor, cansancio, incomodidad, nerviosismo, entre otras.

Hasta que llegaron al final del trayecto, y mientras Itachi le decía que la esperaría afuera, en lo único que podía pensar Sakura era en todo lo que no conocía de aquel hombre, y lo que anhelaba descubrir. Por lo que se limitó a asentir, agradecer, e ingresar a la oficina.

Al desaparecer la chica por la puerta, Itachi no pudo evitar sentir una leve opresión en el pecho, un leve sentimiento de soledad y de falta, y mientas se quedaba observando la puerta, se dio cuenta que aquella chica cambiaría su vida.

-_Mierda… esto es malo- _susurro, para luego morderse el labio e inevitablemente sonreír, al ver aparecer una mota rosada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooo

ooooooooo


	3. Nuevo hogar

_Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura se encontraba en su nueva habitación, deshaciendo maletas y acomodando sus pertenencias, pensando en todo lo que había acontecido en el día, desde el encuentro con Itachi, su charla con Tsunade, hasta su la llegada a el cuarto que comparte con dos chicas más, Ino y Hinata.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_[Oficina de dirección]_

_-"Ehhh disculpe pero acabo de llegar y emm venía a preguntar acerca de mi horario de clases, dormitorio y sobre las condiciones del ingreso especial"- _se dirigió la chica la secretaria frente a ella. _–"¡Ah tú debes ser Sakura Haruno! Soy Shizune, y soy la secretaria y asistente de la directora, Tsunade. Pasa a su oficina y ella te hablara de las condiciones y cuando salgas te entregare el resto de la información"_\- dijo con una amable sonrisa. _–"De acuerdo, muchas gracias"_\- y sin más la muchacha dirigió sus pasos a la gran puerta tallada de roble frente a ella.

_Toc, toc, toc…_Y tras escuchar el _adelante_ desde el interior, Sakura abrió la puerta e ingreso a la oficina. Al entrar, la directora le dijo que tomara asiento y comenzó a hablar de su caso. Le explico que las únicas condiciones eran que debía mantener calificaciones sobre la media de la escuela y no causar problemas, lo último lo dijo bastante divertida. Y luego se pusieron a charlar.

_-"Bueno Sakura, me alegro que hayas elegido esta institución, y espero que te vaya bien. Además, hace falta más gente como tú, este lugar está lleno de mocosos mimados y estúpidos, así que no dejes que la presión te afecte, has amigos y disfruta ¿de acuerdo?, veo un gran futuro para ti pequeña."_\- termino la rubia con gran delantera, sintiendo que ya le agradaba la pelirosa frente a ella. –_"Gracias, espero tener suerte y no causar muchos problemas jajaja. ¡Oh!, Itachi debe estar aburrido de tanto esperarme. Hasta luego directora que tenga una tarde agradable."-_ se despidió la chica. –_"Mmm con que Itachi ehhh, esto será interesante"- _pensó la directora mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina.

Al llegar donde Shizune, esta le entrego a Sakura su horario de clases, una tarjeta para su alimentación y el número de su cuarto. Y finalmente fue a encontrarse con Itachi, quien la esperaba fuera apoyado en un pilar.

* * *

**_Fin del Flashback_**

**_Sakura´s POV_**

-_"Ahora que lo pienso, al verme salir de la oficina Itachi me sonrió de una forma extraña, pero luego volvió a su cara indiferente y me acompaño a los dormitorios femeninos. Este lugar es realmente enorme, probablemente me perderé varias veces antes de aprenderme el camino. Tendré que andar pegada a Ino y a Hinata. Mejor me apresuro en arreglar esto antes de que regresen, me dijeron que a la hora de cenar me presentarían a su grupo de amigos, espero agradarles.". _

Al terminar me dirigí al baño, y no podía dejar de sorprenderme lo grande era el dormitorio para estar en una escuela. Había tres camas al fondo de la habitación a suficiente distancia de cada una para tener un espacio propio, el baño al final de un pequeño pasillo, así no quedaba a la vista desde la entrada, una televisión pantalla plana y un equipo de música en un mueble pegado a un extremo del cuarto, una pequeña mesa en el centro junto con una gran alfombra y terminando con un sofá de cuero y tres grandes puffs. Todo excepto los grandes cojines y las camas eran de color blanco, rojo y negro, combinado armónica y femeninamente.

Al llegar al baño, decidí darme una ducha, repartiendo mi shampoo con aroma a fresas por todo mi cuerpo. Al salir, secarme y ponerme mi ropa interior, me dirigí a mi guardaropa. No me gusta complicarme con la ropa así que simplemente elegí unos jeans negros, mis botas militares y una camiseta roja. Mi pelo simplemente me lo cepille, ya que es bastante liso excepto las puntas, y deje que mi flequillo tapara medio ojo. Mire el reloj negro de mi muñeca y vi que eran las 7:50pm, es decir que en 10 min comenzaría la cena, por lo que la chicas debían estar por llegar. Mientras para matar el tiempo saque uno de mis libros de Biología y comencé a leer mientras esperaba. En eso, recordé como habían reaccionado mis compañeras al llegar acá.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Ambas la recibieron con bastante entusiasmo, bueno Ino sobre todo, hasta que de repente ambas se quedaron estáticas. _-"¿Tendré algo extraño?-_ se preguntaba la pelirosa, hasta que se percató que no era a ella a quien miraban, si no a su acompañante.

–"_Hinata, Ino, hola, me preguntaba quiénes serían las compañeras de cuarto de Sakura, me quedo tranquilo al ver que son ustedes, cuídenla y emm bueno yo me voy, probablemente los chicos se están preguntando donde rayos estoy. Bueno Sakura nos vemos."_\- Y tres pares de ojos observaron al chico que se alejaba hasta perderse a la vuelta del pasillo.

-_"Chicas ¿pasa algo malo?"- _pregunto Sakura, haciendo reaccionar a sus compañeras_._ Las tres muchachas se adentraban en la habitación._ –"¡Wow esto es enorme!... ehh ¿Por qué me miran así?_

_-"Sa-sakura, ¿e-eres amiga d-de I-Itachi?-_ pregunto una sonrojada Hinata.

-_"Emm amigos no creo, bueno no aun"- _respondió una nerviosa pelirosa. Y prosiguió a relatar su encuentro con el atractivo pelinegro.

_-"¡Waaa frentona eres una maldita suertuda!"-_ grito la rubia escandalosa.

-_"¿Por qué lo dices Ino-cerda?_

_-"Porque, querida frente de marquesina, Itachi-maldito-Uchiha es uno de los tipos más calientes de este lugar, además de ser un jodido genio ¿cierto Hinata?"- _quien solo asintió_\- "Pero nadie lo ha visto demostrando algún interés en alguien, ese tipo es totalmente indiferente, sobre todo con las mujeres. Creo que hoy ha sido la primera vez que lo veo sonreír, bueno, hacer lo que sea que hizo."- termino Ino._

_-"Itachi es un hombre muy gentil y educado, nosotras lo conocimos porque somos compañeras de su hermano menor, Sasuke. Así que somos parte del mismo circulo, excepto que él es parte de un grupo, Akatsuki, junto con sus amigos de la universidad".-_ dijo la peliazul sin tartamudear, sintiéndose cómoda con la nueva compañera.

Asi continuaron conversando hasta que Hinata e Ino tuvieron que salir a juntarse con sus amigos, dejando a Sakura terminar de arreglar sus pertenencias y acomodarse en el cuarto, asegurándole que luego volverías a buscarla para la cena.

* * *

**_Fin flashback_**

_-"Ahora que recuerdo, Ino dijo que le gustaba Sasuke, y que a Hinata un tipo llamado Naruto, jajaja pensé que se desmallaría cada vez que escuchaba su nombre."_

_Toc, toc, toc… -"Ah deben ser las chicas, aunque es extraño que golpeen y no entren, será que es otra persona". _Pensaba antes de dirigirme a la puerta. La abrí y de pronto las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo rogaba en mi interior poder controlar mi sonrojo.

-_"Hola Sakura, sé que esperabas a Hinata e Ino para venir a buscarte pero antes de que se dirigieran hacia acá les dije que no se preocuparan, que yo vendría y te acompañaría al comedor."-_ dijo el ojinegro frente a mí.

Veía sus labios moverse pero estaba totalmente distraída con lo suaves que se veían, queriendo acercarme y poder tocarlos. –_"¿¡que rayos estoy pensando!? Reacciona, reacciona…"- _me golpee mentalmente.

-_"¿Eh? perdón estaba distraída, ¿Qué decías?"- _hable intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo. El me observo por un momento, para luego sonreír.

-_"Te decía que espero que estés lista para conocer al resto, pueden un grupo un tanto… abrumador"- _dijo con una sonrisa ladeada ante lo último. –_"Por cierto, te ves muy bien, ¿vamos?"- _y desvió la mirada un poco pero alcancé a ver un poco de ¿nerviosismo?, ni idea, pero me volteé para asegurar la puerta, toque mis bolsillos para sí tenía mi teléfono y la tarjeta que me dio Shizune, y nos dirigimos hasta el final del pasillo.

x

x

x


End file.
